


Those Were the Days

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other, Remember the Good Old Days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaken has come to retrieve his lord's commissioned sword, but gets a bucketful of unwanted anecdotes instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Were the Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com/profile)[**iyhedonism**](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com/) \- Week 38 - Jaken  
> 

The little, green toad cursed as he burned his clawed foot once again on the bubbling magma that sloshed over the edges of the path. It was bad enough that he was sent to call upon this old fool - and to know that he would be returning to his Lord empty-handed - but this wretched location only served to worsen his already foul mood.

"Totosai! I have come to retrieve the sword which my Honorable Lord has commanded!"

"What? Who's there?" The old demon stumbled out of the oni's skull and into the steamy air, shielding his eyes from the light of it.

"It is I, Jaken, most trusted and loyal servant to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru! He's not here is he?"

Jaken shook his head, trying to maintain his composure. It would not do to lose his temper with this befuddled demon. "I have come for the sword that was requested of you. I trust it is ready, else you face the wrath of my Lord."

"I don't know what you're talking about, toad." He plopped unceremoniously onto the obsidian floor, scratching his shoulders blades absently. "You know what would be wonderful right now? A bath."

Confused by the abrupt change in topic, Jaken found himself at a loss for words.

"You know, there was this one time years and years ago with a lady at the bath house."

"Which bath house?" Why am I indulging him? I have no need of knowing these things!

"I don't quite remember. Some demon lord offered me a bath after I had forged a weapon for him. Not sure why he suggested a bath, but I'm not one to turn away a hot soak!"

Jaken grimaced as the sword-smith scratched his scalp, dry flakes falling visibly from his hairline. "I can imagine his reasons for offering so!"

"Anyway...what was I talking about again?"

"The bath house." Why, Jaken!

"Right. Well, the most beautiful lady-demon was there setting up the bath. I'll never forget how perfect her breasts were..."

"Her breasts! What was she doing exposing herself in her masters bathhouse? Absurd!"

"Well I wasn't going to complain!" Totosai waved a knobby finger skyward to emphasize his stance.

"And?"

"And what? I can tell you've been around long enough to know what happens when two beautiful individuals find themselves together nude. Or do you need this old demon to explain it to you!"

"No I'd rather you didn't! Now about the sword..."

"So your interested in swords, eh? I must admit in my youth I had my adventures with young men and swordplay."

"I was once a great general. Your trite stories are of no interest to me."

"This one cat demon, he was so beautifully sculpted...I'll never forget those nights together under the light of the full moon..."

"The sword! The sword!"

"If I were a bit younger I might be interested in rekindling those nights of passion. Not with you of course! I'd need a strong man with thighs of steel..."

"For what purpose do you reveal these things? The only desires that I wish to know are those of Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru! He's not here is he?"


End file.
